


Did We Break Up?

by monekosensei



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Full of dialogues, Gakutsumu, One-Shot, title and summary are so bad you dont want to read lol, yay me just Gaku and Tsumugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monekosensei/pseuds/monekosensei
Summary: "Did we...break up?" Tsumugi asked in a very melancholic voice. And Gaku's response was only a frown.
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 19





	Did We Break Up?

**Author's Note:**

> Meow!! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ This convo between Gaku and Tsumugi popped while I was washing the dishes and listening to Miss You by mezzo" :~

Tsumugi was adoring the scattered ornaments at the night sky, twinkling in different rhythms. The breeze was moderately freezing, thanks to her black turtleneck dress and hair bun. She was lolling at the bench, enjoying the tranquility at the rooftop which she preferred than the obstreperous noise at the dining hall.

She wasn't certain if it's jet lag or just her being the ever shy type but she'd really rather sit down, rest, and stargaze. Not that she didn't want to be in her class reunion but there's not much to look back on with her batch mates.

Except for that one person.

"Just as I thought," a man's voice called from behind. 

_Wait. It can't be._ At warp speed, she turned her head to confirm her intuition. The man with silver slicked back hair in a black tuxedo gave her a brief smile.

"Hey there."

Her lips remained parted. She's not expecting him to attend the event.

He inserted his hands inside the pants pockets. "Still the same as ever, aren't you. Rooftop girl."

When her head finally accepted the inescapable scenario, a curve formed in her lips. "You too. Always a fan of red neckties."

He let out a small chuckle. "Do you mind if I watch the stars with you?"

How could she deprive him of his own hobby? She shook her head before moving to the leftmost side of the bench. She also returned her focus on the night sky. 

He took his seat beside her, leaning his back on the bench. "How's life as an international model?"

"An endless struggle for my feet."

"Don't tell me," he paused to peek at her black stilettos. "You're still not used with high heels after all those twists and turns on the ramp?"

"I am but sneakers are still the best."

"That's so demure of you."

She only teetered in response.

"Here." He put out a small juice box from his pocket. "Congratulatory gift for your success. If it's too late for that, then consider it as a homecoming gift."

Her gaze dropped on the pink carton on his right hand. "Oh...Thank you." She took it from him and placed it between her palms. "You remember it."

"How would I forget what always surprised my wallet at the supermarket counter?"

"But I only learned this strawberry milk from you when you always ordered it at the school cafeteria."

"From thereon, you're my top enemy in buying it especially during senior year."

She recalled how they'd race against each other just to buy a plastic of their favorite flavored milk. "Haha! That's how we lose calories from drinking a lot of it!"

He joined her in laughing. A few moments have passed, she asked him, "How are you faring in your job?"

"Still a company slave in the same agency."

"I bet you're a millionaire now."

"Look who's talking."

"You don't deny?"

He hummed. "Maybe. Not much as your digits but fairly decent."

She smiled. At the sky. "I'm very glad to hear that."

Suddenly, a cold wind blew, making Tsumugi shiver a little. Not long after, she noticed him removing his tuxedo and offered it to her.

"I heard you have a guesting tomorrow. Not good if you catch a cold."

She hesitantly grabbed his garment. "Umm...I appreciate it. Thank you." She slowly covered her shoulders and back.

He answered a smile before looking up above. "Let me guess. You're dating a celebrity."

"I'm not...!" She instantly replied to him, causing her to grip the sleeve of his tuxedo.

"You lying? You're very fierce on your poses. And you're uhh, you know. The magazine photos."

Her face quickly turned into a tomato. "That's for work only...!"

"There comes the press button haha!"

She tried to get back at him. "You must be dating a rich elegant lady."

"Nah. I have no time to date anyone," he paused to glance at her. "When I'm still into you."

Tsumugi met his meaningful stare. But her words couldn't meet his.

"I miss you, Tsumugi."

Her eyes quivered at the sound of her name coming from the voice she dearly yearns.

"How does it feel to have your dreams realized?"

His question made her more unsettled. "Are you really asking me that?"

There was a different set of emotions in his eyes. "Yes."

"I...," her voice faded. "I'm contented."

"You're more than capable of feeling contented."

"I'm looking forward for the days to come."

"More places to travel?"

"I could have enjoyed the view if I don't have motion sickness hahaha...!"

"Are you happy?"

"...I think so..."

Her unconfident answer prompted him to continue. "Why is that? You can have the things you want. Everything is within your reach."

"But." She squeezed the juice box in her free hand. 

"I don't have you. I'll be happier if I'm with you, Gaku-san..." The blond girl flashed him a sorrowful smile. 

"Tsumugi...," he whispered. Wistfully. 

"Did we...break up?" Tsumugi asked in a very melancholic voice. And Gaku's response was only a frown.

"You said I wasn't a supportive boyfriend. That I didn't want you to bloom in your career."

"...Because you never went to my modeling events. Not even my photoshoots."

"I wanted to but I couldn't. I was working. You know the nature of my job."

"Beating the deadlines even when it's the holidays. You're working at home too. Even when we're out for a date, your attention was glued to your phone."

"I was trying to earn more money. So I can give you a bright future."

"But I was working too. We're not cutting our monthly budget that often, right?"

"You have the brains, the looks, and the heart, Tsumugi. I lack them."

"That's not true...I was doing my best because Gaku-san is from a rich familyー"

"You don't need to prove your worth to my father. You're from a family rich of love."

"But my love for you didn't make it..."

"Was it my pride as a man of nothing without my social status who can't provide much for you?"

"No..."

"Then what? I was sure I received all your love. But I never returned most of it back to you."

"You're wrong...," she sniffed. "I was the one who received all of Gaku-san's love...But I threw your love away..."

"Tsumugi..."

She gave him a rueful expression. "Twice. I rejected your marriage proposal twice..."

"We're young back then. I understand youー"

"We're together for seven years since high school..."

"And we're apart for seven years after college."

Both of them stared blankly at each other.

Tsumugi was the first one to beat the stillness. "I never said I wanted to break up with you."

"Even if you didn't say it, you would. Eventually."

"How could you be so sure..."

Gaku shifted his attention back to the sky. "We were fighting a lot. Every day. It's like we couldn't last a minute without arguing over something."

She lowered her head, gazing down at the unopened strawberry milk. "Like how you'd forget to unplug our appliances before leaving our flat. That's additional electricity bill too, you know..."

"Coming from you who bought a heater when we're hitting the red sum. We could have just bought a warmer blanket and close all the windows."

"That time when you used my shampoo as a detergent proved you have rich kid problems."

"Because they had the same scent. And you mistook soba for udon."

"Just once...After that, you never wore the bunny hoodie I bought for you."

"I burnt the sticker in front when I was ironing it. You lost the rabbit phone strap I gave you on our first anniversary."

"You often forgot to feed Kinako in the morning."

"And you got cute girl problems too. A lot of guys kept on hanging out with you."

"You forgot to use protection a few times..."

"Huh?" He made a smirk, eyes still at the sky. "Are we talking about how you prefer it now? You like it slowー"

Tsumugi was bewildered by her own statement she wasn't able to cease from pouring out earlier. "F-Forget about what I've said...! There were lipsticks on your collars..."

"I told you I wasn't cheating. Those were strawberry lollipops. Don't you remember the times you asked me to buy you napkins in the middle of ourー" 

"Oh...Oh!" She faced him, moderately flushed from remembering some intimate moments with them. "I recall now! My bad...Gaku-san seems to remember a lot hahaha..."

"Because the memories never left me." It was his turn to face her. "It's only you who left."

Her eyes wavered like her voice. "Gaku-san..." Like her feelings. "I was wrong. I shouldn't have given up on us. I was too blinded by my ambitions that I forgot what I really wanted..."

He reached out his hand to wipe her tears. "Tsumugi."

"The dreams we shared...Even if we're worlds apart...Even if the whole universe is against us..."

"Tsumugi."

"I thought I chose the right decisions for our love but I was lost in the process...At the end of the day, I only did things for myself...I still love you but I lost you...," she whimpered with tears of regret and longing. 

Gaku used his two hands to cup her damp face, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. "Tsumugi."

When she finally looked at him, he flashed her a gentle smile.

"I'm glad you've woken up."

* * *

At the very moment she closed her eyes when he kissed the both of it in her dreams, she opened them to reality. No lights on, must be night. 

She inclined her head. Her blurry sight was met by a sleeping man's face, the very same person who visited her in her dreams. It seemed she was sleeping in a prone position above him on the green sofa in their living room. Her arms loosely wrapped around his neck.

Her face felt warm. Was it because her cheek was pressed against his bare chest earlier? His white long sleeves were completely unbuttoned, his arms draped around her waist. She lifted her head to roam her eyes around the dark room. 

There were three bottles of beer and a clear glass on the brown coffee table in front of them, all empty. The carpet was clean if you ignore the red necktie and the black belt.

Wait. Her body jolted. She instantly moved herself to sit (on his torso) and reached for the middle of her back. Oh. She kept her face from being further flushed upon being aware that she had no missing undergarment. She also noticed that her blouse was in tact. 

Her movements caused the man to gradually leave his slumber. He groaned, eyelids slowly lifting. "Nnn...Tsumugi...?"

Tsumugi tried to speak natural. "G-Gaku-san..."

His eyes scrutinized the girl above him. Her hands were clenched on her chest. She was slightly blushing. He took a deep inhale. "Ah...I'm glad..."

She tilted her head. "...Glad?"

He detached his hold of her. His right elbow supported himself to sit while his left arm enveloped her lower back, making sure she'd slide down on the top of his upper thighs.

While he's shifting their position, Tsumugi attempted to bring back her consciousness from her dream to the current.

"I'm glad you're not angry anymore," his voice displayed relief like his facial expression. "I'll clean up my mess later."

She was still in trance. She relied on her fingers to have a reality check. From his disheveled hairs, pale face, and sturdy arms. Bit by bit, her face brightened.

Upon witnessing a smile on her face, Gaku's senses became fully awake. Using his right hand, he stroke her head lovingly. "Do you want to sleep on the bed? I'll carry you."

"Ah...No...I'm just...," her voice faded.

He continued stroking her hair. "You're just...?"

Her recollections were not yet completely filled. If she asked, would there be a déjà vu? 

"Did we...break up?" Tsumugi asked in a very melancholic voice. And Gaku's response was only a frown.

"I'll never break up with you, Tsumugi." 

A thin, pointed thorn was released from her.

"But you almost broke up with me," he followed with a sad voice. "Just before our seventh anniversary tomorrow."

"Gaku-san...," her voice decreased in volume as he gingerly pressed his forehead against her collarbone. 

"I love you with my whole life, Tsumugi. Please don't leave me. I'm begging you." 

She rested her hands on his slouched back. "I love you too, Gaku-san..."

"If I need to add the strawberry milk in our monthly budget, I will. If I need to go to the store at midnight just to buy a napkin or a condom, I will."

Tsumugi didn't see his last sentence coming. She felt a rapid warmth covering her face. "G-G-G-Gaku-san...!"

"If I need to stop drinking, though it might take a while, I will. If I need to post sticky notes on my briefcase just to alert myself about the things you want me to do for a day, I will. If I need to change jobs, I will. If my boss fires me from filing a leave just to escort you in your events, I won't mind. Just please...," his voice shrank. "Don't go away. Don't accept the offer. Please." 

There. It hit her. 

A few hours ago, Gaku surprised her when he took a day off to be with her in a TV commercial shoot. But it seemed he was the one who was surprised with the news from the staff members that Tsumugi was chosen to be included in a modeling project in France where she'd stay for half a year. When they went back to their apartment, they started quarreling until their heated squabble broke into hurtful words. 

Her arms completely surrounded his neck as she pulled him in a tight embrace. "I won't leave. I won't leave you, Gaku-san. I promise."

His voice was still hoarse. "You want the project. I know. It's your dream."

She rested her head above his. "It is but you're also my dream."

"You're a cute girl when I met you. Why are you turning into a wild woman in pictures?"

"I need to pose like that..."

"That's not my Tsumugi. That's their wrong image of you."

"For work only..."

"You said no to me when I proposed last year."

"We were still unstable at that time..."

"Anyway. Who would listen to me. I'm just a worthless ungrateful brat of my old man."

"No. You're my one and only Gaku-san. No one can replace you."

"You'll leave me too like my mom."

"I won't. I'll stay with you because you're my happiness."

He was still sulking. "You're not happy. We're always fighting. I can't make you happy."

She shook her head lightly. "I'm still happy...Gaku-san is with me. You're choosing to stay with me. To love me..."

He finally lifted his head. "Of course. You're my everything."

She wiped his tears that had no harmful effect on his gorgeous face. "Gaku-san is so unfair. How can you be so handsome?"

He let out a single small chuckle. "No one is as handsome as me, right?"

She giggled. "And no one can have a big heart like yours."

"A heart only for you." He held her hands that were wiping his tears, giving each a kiss.

Tsumugi pasted a smile on her face. Just a few moments ago, he's sobbing like a child. Now, he's back to the real man he is. "So we really didn't break up, right?"

Gaku threw her a rather disappointed look. "Do you expect we break up when you're sleeping over a half-naked me? And you know, we fight, we cool off. We kiss, we make up. Sometimes, we fuck."

The steams coming out from her head were blazing hot. She slammed her palms on his shoulders. "G-G-G-G-G-Gaku-san! W-W-W-Watch your...!"

He let out a heartily laugh. "Aren't you cute."

With the newly built atmosphere between them, she could breathe with no worries. She hugged him again, her head resting on the crook of his neck. That was a good advantage of their height difference.

"Gaku-san, propose to me again. I'll definitely say yes."

His eyes magnified. Did he hear it correctly? "Tsumugi? Do you hear yourself?"

"I'll not accept the offer. I'll also quit modeling. You're right. I'm your cute rooftop girl who prefers sneakers than high heels."

He was perplexed with the utter change of her mind but if it's for real, he won't let the opportunity to flee. He planted a long kiss on her crown while pressing her against him.

"Then marry me, Tsumugi. The ring can wait."

Her body bobbed a little from laughing. "Haha...! What a way to propose, Gaku-san!"

"Just making sure. If I asked, you still have one option. Can't have you rejecting me twice."

"I will...Happily. I'll become Gaku-san's wife."

He felt a big smile forming on her face against his skin. "Yaotome Tsumugi. Nice." 

After a few moments of serenity, Gaku lied down again on the sofa. His arms were still around Tsumugi. "You're still marrying me after I go back to sleep, right?"

"Ahaha! Of course! I think I need more sleep too."

"Yeah. Just remember this, Tsumugi."

"Remember what?"

"We may not have everything in terms of compatibility and money but we have love. Love, Tsumugi. That powerful force that exaggerates everything in a good way if you hold on to its promising effect."

"Love...," she mumbled. "Gaku-san?"

"Hm?"

"I love you very much. With all the love I can give you. I'll show more of my love for you. I promise."

"Is that so? I'm looking forward then because I don't want my love for you to be belittled."

"Haha!"

He kissed her crown again. "I'll be sleeping in eight seconds. I love you very much too, Tsumugi." And he really did began snoring lightly after eight seconds. She also started resting her eyelids.

One thing was for sure when she wakes up again: she's with him. Until forever.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was revised. It's supposed to be a real break up and reunion after 7 years but I thought that's so bland so yeah...OTL
> 
> It ached my heart to write about an unconfident Gaku and a regretful Tsumugi but slice of life wise, that's that. ༼ಢ_ಢ༽ 
> 
> I sound gloomy asdfghjkl I have one more one-shot and a few stories to update before I go slowwww
> 
> I’ll be very happy to know your comments/feedback!! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


End file.
